Don't let go
by Ceeecilliaaa
Summary: ON HIATUS. It had been a year since Jacob Black told me that he imprinted on me, and we had been together ever since. He was everything that I wanted, needed, and yearn for. AU/SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's GoinnGaGa here, and this is the first chapter of mine and Shiroro's collab! We are going to be working very hard on this thing, and I promise that it will be amazing! She is an amazing writer, and I'm not to bad myself! Ahaha so this is gonna be a quick note, so yeah! Please enjoy and review!**

**Shiroro: Hi Mrmikezabini227! This idea was from you! XD**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything! (Shiroro: I want my own Jake!)**

**

* * *

**

**Emmett's POV**

Where was he? We were supposed to meet here at six, and it's almost six forty-five.

It had been a year since Jacob Black told me that he imprinted on me, and we had been together ever since. I had always been interested in both sexes, but I thought that my dating life would end with Rosalie. However, when Jacob had told me, and we got together, she had told me that she always saw me as more of a brother instead of a boyfriend. Alice, Rosalie, and Edward were the only people that knew about mine and Jacob's relationship. Alice, because my future disappeared. Rosalie, because Jake and I decided to tell her. Edward, because of the whole mind reading thing; it was kinda hard to not think about Jacob after we...well after we fucked.

As a smirk crossed my lips from the memory, my nose was overrun with the familiar scent.

"Hey baby, sorry I'm late!" Jacob came running out of the thick bushes, fully dressed in his usual cut-offs and a tight gray tee.

I was leaning against a tree in the forest near the boundary line. He came over to me and planted a quick kiss on my lips. Even with his wolf growth spurt, I had a few inches of height on him. I grabbed his hand, our skin in complete contrast. The sudden rush of heat I felt with him was like a drug to me.

"You ready for our date?" I asked as I pushed myself off the tree and began leading him by hand to where I had parked my Jeep.

"Of course! I've been waiting for this dinner all day!" He smiled as I helped him into the passenger's seat of the car.

I was taking him out to eat in Port Angeles tonight, since Alice was able to _see_ that all of our family would be staying home tonight, while Jake knew that the pack would be watching a movie at his Alpha's house. After dinner I would take him back to the secluded little cottage that belonged to Rose and me, and have my way with him. Not that he wouldn't want to have sex with me, but it was always a bittersweet time because that's when we knew that our time together was coming to an end. I tore my eyes away from the road to glance at the sexy native sitting next to me in the car. He was everything that I wanted, needed, and yearn for. And it was a relief to know that he felt the exact same way for me.

As we now sat in a small diner that Jacob loved to eat at, I could really focus on him. We were both situated in a corner booth, you know the ones that wind around into a semi-circle, and he was pressed against my side while my arm was draped over his shoulders. I would kiss the top of his head every few minutes. Until eventually he decided to speak rather than eat his burger, and mine.

"I think..." He began, but stopped before I would be able to know what was on his mind.

"What?" I asked, as I watched his face switch from thoughtful to sad. "Baby, what's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Forget I said anything."

"Jacob. Tell me right fucking now." I growled, and he let out a small shudder. He hates when I get mad, especially on the rare occasions when I actually happened to get mad at him.

"Seth has been avoiding me. And, I think he's mad that I don't really spend time with him anymore, but that's because I always want to be with you. His thoughts are always blocked off so I don't know what's wrong, and I can't just ask because he won't talk to me. It just...it just sucks because he was my best friend and now, now we aren't even talking." He said, all in one breath. The next breath that he drew in was a shaky one, I knew that he wasn't done talking yet, so I stayed quiet. "I hate that I have to hide _us_ from _everyone_. I just..." He drifted off as he locked his gaze on something, "I want things to be like that for us."

I followed his gaze to a table where a gay couple, probably in their mid-twenties, sat with their hands laced together on display for everyone to see. They were seated with two older couples, and with my super hearing, I found out that they were the couples' parents. Both pairs of parents seemed to accept the couple, and were all smiling, laughing, and making jokes.

"Babe," I began, and our eyes locked once again, his brimming with tears, "I know that it sucks that we have to keep things a secret. But I would rather have it be a secret, rather than not be with you at all. And yes, it also sucks that we will probably never have our parents there like they do, but we have each other and that's all that matters. And if it makes you feel any better, Edward has been acting kinda shady too. I don't really know what's up with him."

"Emmett, I love you." He said, but instead of sounding happy and content, he sounded sad and desperate. Every once in awhile he would get like this. He would get super sad about the fact that we had to keep things so secretive. I told him that he should just tell the pack and his dad, and I would tell my family; but he's scared of the consequences that he would have to face for becoming romantically involved with a vampire.

"I love you too Jacob. Never think otherwise." I captured his full, soft lips in a light and passionate kiss.

As our lips continued to move against the others, his hand began traveling up my thigh until it was resting over my growing bulge. I groaned into his mouth as he began to palm me through my pants.

"I think I'm...ready to go now." He murmured against my lips.

"Thank God." I smirked as a pulled a hundred dollar bill out of my pocket and threw it down on the table, quickly sliding out of the booth, with Jacob right behind me.

I was driving like a maniac, trying to hurry up and get to mine and Rosalie's cottage. Once there, I couldn't control myself anymore. I practically ripped the front door of its hinges in my attempt to hastily open it. We moved through the house, discarding our clothes and working through an on-again-off-again tango of our lips. By the time we got to the guest bedroom, since Rose had made the main bedroom forbidden for us, we were both naked and rock hard. Usually, we would take the time to prolong things for max pleasure; but in this moment, I think it was easy to tell that we both really just wanted to fuck.

He pushed me down, and I landed in a sitting position on the edge of the bed. He pushed my knees apart, and settled on his own in-between my legs. He brought one of his hands up to grip the base of my rock hard cock, before lowering his head at an agonizingly slow place only to place a small kiss on the oozing slit. None the less, it felt fucking amazing; I moaned an obscenity. He trailed his tongue along the underside of my hardened length, from base to tip; but had yet to take me into his mouth.

"Stop being such a fucking tease and suck me already." I growled out as he continued playing with his tongue. His response was a giggle and another small kiss to my tip, "Jacob I swear if you don't knock it off, I'm gonna fuck you so rough, you won't be able to run patrols for a week."

Jacob did another base-to-tip lick as though my cock was a Popsicle, before completely pulling away and grinning, "Promise?"

I didn't respond. His one word seemed to have my libido sky-rocketing. Within the blink of Jacob's eyes, I had switched our positions, but I was standing. I pushed him onto his back and lifted his legs by his ankles. His grin was still in place as he watched every one of my movements.

"So I guess it was a promise?" He chuckled and I smirked.

"Oh yeah, and you know how I always keep my promises." I said in a low husky voice before slamming into him, rather than slowly entering him and waiting for him to adjust.

He took in a sharp breath. One arm flew over his eyes to cover them, while his other hand was gripping the sheets tightly. I pulled out; until it was only the tip of my dick inside of him, and then slammed all the way back in. As I was moaning in pleasure, and repeated the action, Jacob did the same. He always did adjust quickly. As I did the action once again, I let go of his ankles, and he wrapped them around my waist. I let myself lower so that I would be closer to him, my strong arms holding me in the up position as if I were doing a push-up over him. I continued to slam into him, in a quicker pace as I told him to move the arm that was covering his face. As he moved it so that it would be wrapped around my neck, the other hand was digging it's nails into my back; which surprised me since my skin was like steel. We were both letting out loud moans and groans of the sheer pleasure that was coursing through our bodies as we were connecting together in such a passionate way.

"Oh, fuck!" He moaned as I grabbed his neglected cock with my cold hand.

"Yeah, you like when I fuck your ass roughly don't you?" I growled as I gave him one slow stroke, up and down, before keeping my hand still as I continued to pound into his ass.

"Y-Yes, oh my fucking...yes!" He moaned out as his grip on my neck tightened.

As he finally gave me the answer I was waiting for, I continued to stroke him while I continued the rough abuse to his prostate. The noises he made only edged me on to continue, as I molded our lips together. I felt his body begin to tense up and knew that he was close to reaching his release.

"Mph...ngh..." He moaned against my lips as I felt his hot seed shoot out between us. His muscles tightened around my cock and began milking cum from my cock. I continued to ride out the orgasm until I was sure that every last drop was drained from my pipe. Jacob unwrapped his legs from my waist and let his feet fall to the floor, I pulled my now softening cock out of him and smiled as I looked down and saw my cum dripping from his hole.

He was taking in loud, deep breaths in an attempt to control his rapid heartbeat. I heard the familiar clicking of heels make their way to the doorway of the room we were in. I turned to see Rose standing there with a small smirk on her face.

"Finished?" She asked, while pushing her hair behind her shoulder.

"Yeah, why what's up?"

"Carlisle and Esme keep asking me where you are, so I told them I'd check out here. I hate to put out the flame between you two, but if we take any longer than ten minutes, Alice says that they are gonna come here." Her smirk disappeared, "The house smells like wet dog, no offense."

"None taken." Jake mumbled with embarrassment as he covered himself with a blanket.

"So, take a quick shower and let's get going. Nice to _see you_ again, Jacob." She giggled as she began walking away.

"Well, I guess I should go." He started getting up, but I pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Stay, get some sleep. I can tell you're exhausted. I'll come back and wake you up in a few hours." I leaned down and kissed him, "Love you."

**

* * *

**

**Jarred POV**

Jake had been acting weird and suspicious for the entire day. His mind had been filled with Lady Gaga's songs since morning patrol, and he _knows_ how much everyone else in the pack hates it when he blasts them in his head. AND he decided to bail tonight's gathering, when he_ knew_ since two weeks ago that tonight was movie night. Actually, he'd been doing that for quite a while already, bailing out on parties, and everything else. The pack had a canny suspicion that something was going on the Jacob didn't tell them, it was quite obvious, but the damn guy had learnt to block his thoughts so well it was impossible to get it out from his head.

I had been watching Jake all day, trying to see he would give away a clue on where he would be and _what_ he would be doing since he was bailing, but Jake didn't once stop humming 'bad romance' and 'just dance'.

"Bye guys, have fun tonight! And remember to tell me what the movie's about!" Jake yelled cheerfully as he walked out of the door.

"Why don't you stay and watch it yourself then." I growled, frowning at his smile. Was he trying to blind everyone in the room?

"Sorry dude, no can do." Jake's voice was barely audible as he ran off into the forest.

My mind preoccupied, I sat through the entire movie having no idea what it was about. I was thinking of how I should follow Jake the next time he went out and corner him somewhere and demand the truth or maybe just follow his trail later and catch him in the act. Of what I didn't know, but granted, something _had _to be going on.

"Dude, what's up with you? You aren't even eating!" Paul whacked me hard on the back, sending me toppling face first into Emily's chocolate cake.

"Jeez Paul! We were looking forward to eating that!" Quil complained loudly, as I licked up what I could and cleaned my face, laughing along with the rest. There was only a flattened cake left.

"Look guys, I gotta go, got some shit to take care of." I held my hands up in mock surrender, as everyone groaned. "Serious shit," With that, I walked out, and ran into the forest after Jacob's trail.

I didn't get very far before realising where the trail was leading to. The boundary line. _Why the hell would Jacob go there?_ I stopped at the line, nose scrunching up in disgust as I took a whiff and inhaled a nauseating scent of vampires. _Jake ran into a vampire? Great. If he's in trouble, he's going to get it from the pack._

Turning around to run back, I almost didn't catch the trail of **both** Jake and the vamp's scent at the edge of the forest. This one was leading towards another part of the forest. Where it was no-man's land.

This was getting odder and odder. I followed the trail for a few minutes; it was leading deep inside a secluded part of the forest none frequented. Growling softly, I hoped nothing had happened.

I advanced towards a small cottage, the smell of vampire so strong it was bringing up the contents of my stomach. What where they doing here? I took a whiff, and this time I could make out Jake's scent from inside the cottage.

I phased, putting on a pair of shorts. I pushed the door open quietly, looking into the rooms. Jake was lying in a bed, naked. _What the hell? _I could smell the vampire all over him. The room even reeked of sex. _Oh My God. Do not tell me- _

Everything dawned on me, and I could only look at Jacob in disgust. Turning around, I ran out and back towards Sam's place.

**Jacob POV**

I woke up an hour after Emmett left, smiling to myself as I inhaled the scent that still lingered on the sheets. Emmett's delicious scent. Where was he? Oh wait, he said he'd come back after a few hours. He was probably still at home. But I was no longer tired, so I got up to take a bath. After all, I did notice that I was stark naked with cum on my ass and inner thighs.

Stepping into the shower, I wash and cleaned myself up using Emmett's favorite soap. It was cinnamon scented. He said it smelled great on me. Right after my bath, I could hear footsteps in the cottage. Grinning, it took me less than half a second to recognize the smell. My imprint was back, and I could smell his thick musky scent. It had me dizzy and want to swoon (did I_ really _just say that?).

"Hey baby," Emmett growled as he caught sight of me in a towel. He kissed me on the lips lovingly, as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I didn't expect you back so soon, actually." I confessed, sighing happily. We were lying on the bed facing each other, his hands around my waist.

"Neither did I, but Carlisle and Esme left a few minutes ago for an emergency meeting with the Elders from the pack. He must have sensed my muscles tensing up, because he stroked my back saying, "Relax, Alice said it was probably nothing, she didn't see anything worth worrying about."

"Are you sure?" I started breathing again. "But don't all you vamps usually go for the meetings as well? So why are you here?"

"The rest of us didn't go either. Carlisle said that the Elders asked for us not to go. Don't ask me why." Emmett shrugged.

I looked at the clock worriedly. "Maybe... I should go back. The pack will probably be wondering where I am. It's been more than three hours."

Emmett buried his head in my neck, inhaling deeply, licking my sensitive skin. I moaned, tilting my head to allow him more access.

"Yeah, you better get going." Emmett chuckled as I growled when he pulled away.

"You fucking tease." I pouted, pulling on a fresh set of clothes that didn't smell of Emmett. The pack would obviously get suspicious if I went home smelling like him.

"Bye," I whispered, reluctant to go. He smiled at me, "See you soon."

I phased, blocking my mind, running back home. Once I was back in my room, I laid back down on the bed wondering when I would see him again. It was a pain to not be able to tell anyone that I loved Emmett and that he was mine, but I didn't have any choice.

My mind wandered to the sudden meeting that the elders called for. What could it possibly be about?

That was the last thing I thought about before I fell asleep again.

"...up. Jacob! Wake up." I could hear someone calling my name. I flung my arms over my head, wanting the irritating voice to go away. But instead of stopping, it only got louder and more annoying. "Alright... I'm up... What the hell do you want?"

"Pack meeting, now." The voice, I finally recognised as Sam's, said.

"What's with all the meetings? First last night, now this..." I growled.

"How did you know about last night's meeting? You were out and no one told you." Sam was looking at me funny.

"I...ran into Edward on the way back and he asked me about it. Told him I didn't know anything. Was I supposed to know?" I asked innocently, praying that he wouldn't pry any further.

"Hm." Was all I got before he demanded I be at the beach in 5 minutes.

When I reached the beach, everyone was already there, and so were the elders and even the vampires. I looked at them, suddenly nervous. _What's going on?_ I looked at Edward, in my mind begging him to tell me it wasn't what I thought it was. He looked extremely troubled, his usually pleasant expression had turned into one of distress. Either he really didn't hear my question, or he pretended not to have. That didn't assure me one bit.

"Since Jacob's here, we may begin. Jarred, why don't you tell everyone what you told us last night?" Sam said gravely.

Jarred stood up, "after I left Sam's place last night, I followed Jacob's trail into the forest and it led me to a cottage in a secluded area. I saw Jacob sleeping a bed in there, and he was naked. And the place stank of leech. The stench was even on him." Jarred looked at me as he said that, and I felt all eyes turn to me.

"Is this true, Jacob?" Sam asked, standing in front of me, with Emmett standing right beside him, locked in a tight hold. I looked Emmett, terrified. Was I going to lose him? I wouldn't be able to survive if I did.

"Answer, Jacob. _The truth_." Sam snarled, and a low growl was heard from Emmett.

"I... I _imprinted_..." I whispered, not looking at anybody.

"On him? This bloodsucker?" Jarred laughed, and I could not hold back the growl that escaped my throat. How dare he insult my imprint!

"Enough! Jacob, this is not acceptable. You have broken all the ancient vows that our ancestors made, the promise to protect our tribe and people from _them_, and imprinted on one instead. Your imprint will cause everyone great trouble and danger in the future. We have already discussed this last night. An imprint is something that cannot be broken, and we cannot understand why you would imprint on a vampire. But one thing for sure, is that you will have to leave. We cannot have you endangering everyone's lives and our future."

"What? Y-you're _banishing_ me?" I couldn't believe it. I didn't elope with Emmett, I imprinted on him! If Sam could imprint on Emily, a human who is different from us, why did I have to be banished for imprinting on a vampire? Emmett was different, but he would never do anything to harm anyone! I thought the pack was supposed to understand and look out for each other, not shun someone because of who their imprint was!

"Yes, Jacob, if you put it that way. Carlisle and Esme have agreed that this is unheard of and is unaccepted, for two people of enemy tribes to be together. You are to leave by tonight. And you are not allowed to ever come back to Forks.

"W-what about Emmett?" I looked at my imprint, my lover, pain obvious on my face.

"He is to go with you. He is banished from Forks too."

"I-" I was about to say something when Emmett cut in.

"We understand." He said, arm wrapped around my waist, leading me away.

I'm sure all eyes were on us as he led me back to the cottage.

**? POV**

_What if they find out about us? Will we be shunned as well? _

I couldn't answer to that question. It was obvious that we would be, but I couldn't bear to see him hurt. "I'll figure something out. Just leave it be for tonight, alright love?" I kissed his lips soothingly.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Shiroro here! So the first chapter is up! XD Can anyone guess whose POV is it in the end? It should be quite obvious! There's no promises when the next chapter will be up, but this will be a short (And I mean short) story, maybe with an epilogue? We'll see how it goes :D**

**Now, see that button there? It says 'review'. And it's screaming "CLICK ME!" **


	2. AN

I'm truly sorry if you all expected a chapter and see this instead.

**For those who haven't seen my profile and the message on it, here it is.**

**I'm making a major decision that everyone is going to HATE me for. I'm putting all my stories on HIATUS and I will NOT be continuing them until I have rewritten the stories. I'm not happy with the standards of my stories currently, and only the one-shots will be left as they are, because those I think are fine. Go on, yell at me, scream at me, punch me, hex me, but I WILL be sticking to this decision. **

**For those who have added my multi-chapter stories on alert, please put me on author alert if you want to still want to see the stories after this rewrite. I will be posting the stories under a new title and everything else. I will also be posting a note on the stories themselves.**

**I'm really really sorry about this, and I hope you'll all be able to forgive me at one point or another if you get mad at me. I PROMISE the rewritten stories will be BETTER than how it is now, LONGER, and definitely MORE ORGANISED. I'm also working on new stories because whenever I read something new, I have the urge to write one on the pairing myself. I'll try to write as much as I can for each story I am doing/ going to do before I post/ repost them. **

**So, there you have it. I'll try my best to do everything quickly and not post on impulse like I've been doing for A Better Tomorrow (I'm really not satisfied with that story now!)**

**And, something else to make up for this, I'll tell you. I'll have a Glee story, a Harry Potter story and a few more one-shots by the end of this year. (I won't take THAT long to start posting again, I hope, but I will take at least a month or so to rewrite my current stories)**

Well, there it is then. Please don't kill me, and I will be under a rock for a while to get things done.

**If anyone wants to scream at me, please so send me an email or PM. I won't mind.**


End file.
